


Reunited and Bonded for Life

by MsFujoshi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Party, Romance, School Reunion, Surprise Annoucement, death anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFujoshi/pseuds/MsFujoshi
Summary: It has been 10 years since Koro-sensei's unforgettable death. It has also been 10 years since they started their annual reunion for Class 3-E. And it has been 10 years of waiting for the perfect moment of a certain redhead and bluenette couple. Specifically Akabane Karma. *Note: I do not own Assassination Classroom*





	1. A Trip to Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to create this reunion special-type of fanfic because I still can't get over that beautiful and bittersweet ending of the series ;w; It is also inspired from the information that I discovered from the Graduation Time Fanbook. I was looking on the histories of the students ever since they have graduated from middle school up to the time they are already working and I was very intrigued by the data. I don't know most of the other students' jobs, so I hope you don't mind me inventing their jobs on top of my head. XD
> 
> Also, there is a certain tag that I wanted to include, but I thought it is better to make it into a surprise. (Although you might already find out in the 1st chapter XD) But when I finished this fanfic, that is when I will include that certain tag just for the sake of it. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope you don't mind the shippings that I have used ;w; The relationships listed are the ones which I find the most cannon sooooooo yeah XD (Buuuuuuuuut I am planning to create another AssClass fanfic of one of the ships that are not listed in this fanfic, F/M. So please look forward to that! <3)
> 
> Again, hope you will enjoy this fanfic~~~ :3

It is already 8:00 PM in early March. The pathway is pretty rough, considering that the destination is on top of a steep hill. There are overgrown grasses everywhere, with hints of wild flowers and faint sounds of the lake nearby. Listening to the crickets’ song for the night, the blue assassin-turned-teacher felt nostalgic all of a sudden.

 

Nagisa Shiota is heading to his beloved Class 3-E classroom where the reunion is being held. Ever since Koro-sensei’s death and their graduation in middle school, all of the students have parted ways, yet they wanted to preserve the bond they have in honor of their teacher. That’s why every year they celebrate his passing with a lovely get-together. This is also the best time to update on what is going on with each other and tell stories about their new daily lives. Apparently, this is already their 10th year, and everybody wanted to make sure that all of them will be present for this night, since it will be extra special.

 

Feeling pumped up, Nagisa decided to revive his assassin skills and took a detour on the rocky mountains. He can’t help but relive the old days, especially when Koro-sensei is still alive. Trying to kill him that ended with moral lessons, listing all of his weaknesses, and laughing from his crazy antics with his Mach 20 - he surely missed it all.

 

While he is travelling around the rocky path, he suddenly saw the devil Karma doing the same. With a wide grin, he greeted his best “boyfriend” with a wave, and Karma smiled back. The redhead decided to remove the distance between them and have a little chit chat while they entered the forest, running together and then jumping from branch to branch.

 

“Nagisa! Never thought you will be here.”

 

“Same here Karma. I missed it so much!”

 

“You aren’t the only one! Whoo!”

 

Nagisa chuckled at his sweetheart as Karma runs wild, like a child playing under the sun. He always admired that childish trait of his; it makes him cuter than he should be. Yet, he feels a bit jealous as to how Karma was able to balance that kid self of his and his “hot daddy” appeal. Especially in bed. But Nagisa just blissfully ignore that and just jump along with his sadistic lover.

 

After a few more miles, they finally arrived at the small path that goes uphill, directing to the classroom building. As they took a short break to breathe, Karma initiated again the conversation. “Ahhh, that feels so good. It has been ages since we did that in middle school. Brings back good memories. Doesn’t it, babe?”

 

“Yeah babe. Totally.” Nagisa looked at Karma’s face and respond with a smile filled with sincerity. As they start going up the hill, Nagisa continued. “Too bad my students didn’t experienced this kind of training. I would love to see them be great assassins one day, just like how Koro-sensei did to us.”

 

“Soooo, you are saying that you, my lovely sweetheart, will get killed by your own gangster students? Wow, that’s a death to remember. Also, consider my feelings first. That’s an indirect insult in my part.”

 

“Excuse me Mr. Akabane, but don’t underestimate my skills. And besides, if it gets worse, you will always be there to save me anyways.”

 

“Excuse me Shiota-sensei, but don’t always rely on me as if I am your personal prince charming. The whole country is relying on me as well, you know?”

 

“Soooo that means you will save the country first over your adorable boyfie? Now that’s an indirect insult in my part.”

 

Karma and Nagisa fiercely stared in each other after those steamy comebacks, but then laughed over it. Despite the deep romantic relationship, their friendship still feels the same. Badmouthing and teasing each other to no end - that is enough for them to realize that they are really meant to be. And Karma knows this very well.

 

Finally, they reached the very top and their smiles turned into grins as they see most of their beloved classmates of Class 3-E. Isogai and Maehara are cooking the BBQ while Kayano and Okuda are fixing the table. Kataoka and Nakamura are putting up the light decorations on the side roof which is beside their reunion site while the others are prepping the food that they brought for this party. The duo both waved at the greetings of their friends. Karma glanced at Nagisa, his eyes sparkling in excitement. “Well, seems like it’s time to start the party, right Nagisa?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s have fun together Karma.” Nagisa, feeling the most cheerful among the two, smiled again to his boyfriend, making Karma's heart skip a beat or a two. He couldn’t help but carress Nagisa’s cheek in response and give out a cute smirk. Enjoying his lover’s presence, they come closer to the classroom building.

 

The first person who greeted Karma is the class representative Isogai. He gives off a reassuring smile and a thumbs up which only Karma understands why he did that. He then comes closer to the ikemen. "Hey. What's with that face?"

 

"Nothing special. Just thought that you needed it."

 

"Heeeh, the class rep is as supportive as ever. You never change."

 

"So as you Mr. Sadist. Although it is a rare sight to see the demon getting all anxious about tonight." Isogai finished his sentence with a wink, and Karma couldn't help but giggled in embarrassment. He then looks up to the sky, staring at the thousands of stars, where the sparks of their teacher have flown to 10 years ago. He also spotted the moon, which is already back to its normal form from the explosion. Tonight, it shows a waxing crescent. Karma thought to himself that it is probably just a lucky coincidence.

 

"I'm pretty sure Koro-sensei will give his blessing without any second thoughts, Karma-kun. You can tell from the moon that he is smiling above."

 

"Yeah. No doubt about it, Isogai-kun. No doubt." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >tfw you need to edit several times because of the lil errors you made last night, which is like 11:52 pm
> 
> Sorryyyyyy ;;


	2. U P D A T E

Okaaaaay sooooo ^^,,, 

 

I know a lot of people have been waiting for a new chapter, but I feel like I need to do this due to my continuous planning on my other fanfic "Heart-to-Heart Talks" (which if you haven't seen it yet, I'll put the link in the end notes). 

 

Before, I planned that these two fanfictions will be separate. I was pretty much supposed to just make HTHT a random one shot series, but I kinda got too inspired and decided to put a plot. Also, I realized that I won't really be able to update 2 at most because I am too focused on the current fanfic that I'm working on, which is HTHT. This fanfic on the other hand...it should be a mini one shot series about their reunion. But then due to a lot of excuses, laziness, and whatever life dragged me into, I lost my spark on finishing it, which I know I will just disappoint a lot of readers out there.

 

So I decided to put a deadline to myself: I will update this fanfiction AFTER I finished that HTHT fanfic, and then make this a sequel to it. In that way, it will kinda make more sense, and I'll be able to flexibly manipulate my AssClass fanfictions to my own liking, kinda like a series of fanfictions connecting to one another on certain points of time. To be honest, I already made a 2nd chapter of this one, but thanks to my carelessness, I saved it only here on Ao3, lost contact with my writings, and ofc knowing Ao3, it was deleted after a month. Sadly there is no back up on it :/ 

 

I am sorry if you guys need to wait a bit longer, but one thing that I promise is that IT WILL BE WORTH IT. It will really connect things altogether and it will be the perfect final touch for my ongoing series. I fucking swear to my fluffy/smuty fujoshi heart >:D

 

Lastly, OMFLUFF THANK YOU FOR 1200+ HITS ON HTHT. LIKE WOAH, I NEVER THOUGHT IT WILL BE THIS SUCCESSFUL <3 YOU GUYS ARE JUST AWESOME FANGIRLS (and fanboys too, if there are some.) THANK YOU SO MUCH, I PROMISE TO GET BETTER. I HAVE A TON, LIKE A FUCK TON, OF IDEAS THAT I PUT ON MY FANFIC PLANNING NOTEBOOK, I SWEAR. THERE ARE SO MANY FANDOM AND SHIPS THAT I WANNA SHOW LOVE TO; JUST PLEASE GIVE ME TIME TO EXECUTE IT ONE BY ONE ;w;

 

That's pretty much I wanna say. Again, I am sorry for making you guys wait too much. But I promise I'll never let you down. Thanks for inspiring me, and keep inspiring others~ 

 

(This chapter will be deleted btw, when I finally posted my 2nd chapter) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current fanfic I have been working on: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7999438/chapters/18312562


End file.
